Rule of the smoke
by Wannabe-Space-Invader
Summary: There are a few things you learn when you first come to the smoke. To be prepared for anything read my guide to survival! --Original characters
1. Rule1: Food is HOT!

_Disclaimer; I do not own Uglies or any of its characters. _

_**Please review, you get a free smile. =D**_

Coming to the Smokie from weeks of a Pretty partying and mind control is hard. And you might say  
you learn a few basic things living outside the grid that not even Uglies knew.

**Day one; Rule#1- Food is HOT!**

Nails sat on her recyclable sleeping bag and rubbed her stomach lightly. Her newly turned Pretty  
face was bright and hid any traces of her old scars and acne. She pouted up at her brother and  
whined, 'Dale-la, I'm hungry…'

He smiled lightly and handed her a bowl of what looked like Spaghetti. She beamed back at him  
and shoveled a mouthful of the streaming hot food into her mouth. Her expression was classic.  
Fanning a hand towards her mouth, propped open to cool, she mumbled, spitting flecks of Spaghetti  
his way, 'Dale, this ish hawt!'

'What Nails-wa?' Dale replied obviously straining his pretty mind.

'Thiss ish HAWT!' she said again jumping lightly from foot to foot.

'The what-what is Holland?' he said tilting his head to make sense of it.

Nails face was turning a deep red, but still she kept the food burning her tongue, shaking her head  
furiously. 'Just spit it out,' Dale laughed, bemused at his sisters obvious anger.

And then she did. All over his Pretty face.

She beamed and blew at her food, while Dale-la sat in shock, Spaghetti covering his face. But of  
course he couldn't be angry, he _was_ pretty after all.

_**I know very short but the other chapters would be longer. Only if I get reviews that is! **_


	2. Rule2: Variety is key

**Day ten; Rule#2- Variety is key. **

Her mind was breaking, her head spun with every step but she denied it again and again.  
The weather was changing to a dull cold, and frost started to stick to the tree branches.  
It was taking them an extremely long time to get to the smoke. Maybe it was the Pretty  
lifestyle of sleeping all day. Nails insisted on re-doing her make up every day and complained  
about almost everything. Dale would have been sick to death of her if his Pretty mind knew  
as much to be annoyed. Bubble heads, partying and complaining is all they know. They were  
far from becoming Smokies, that's for sure.

Nails fell back onto her sleeping bag, groaning. 'This is so random!' She complained for the  
eighth day in a row.

'I know Nails-wa, but this is all we brought. Do you want to starve?' He replied attempting  
to reason with her.

It was useless though, she just glanced up at the same packet of Spaghetti and groaned  
some more. After ten days of eating Spaghetti day after day, for breakfast lunch and dinner  
she was going insane. _How did Dale-la do it? _She thought almost annoyed. But that was stupid,  
Pretties didn't get annoyed or angry. She bit her full, pink lip and forced a smile.

Dale grinned at her in a Pretty-minded way that only Pretties could pull off. Only Pretties  
could be forcing needles down your throat, smiling and get away with it. Nails took the same  
bowl she'd used for every other meal and sighed. Playing with her food she thought about  
how hungry she was, but a feeling of bubbly fell over her. Her mind felt as sharp as an icicle.  
Dale ate his slowly, remembering to blow on it first. Nails rubbed her tongue while he wasn't  
looking, it still hurt from the many times she'd forgotten.


	3. Rule3 Maps are more than dead weight

**Rule#3; Maps are more than dead weight.**

'I swear we passed that tree stump twice already!' Nails groaned, pulling at her hair frustrated.

Dale shook his head grinning. 'No way,'

'Well it is! See I tied your jumper to it!' she smiled innocently.

'Nails-wa! Why didn't you use your own jumper?'

She shrugged and handed him the torn jacket. 'Sorry Dale-wa'

'It's okay but you didn't have to say racoons carried it away while I was sleeping,' he pouted.

They giggled and continued walking, ignoring the fact that they were going in the same direction. It was hot so they tied their jackets around their waists and slowed lightly. It barely made any difference; they could tell they were walking in circles when they started to notice their own tracks littering the ground.

'Nails-wa?'

'Yes, Dale-wa?'

'Where are we going?'

She pouted and just pointed at the same bush they had just been talking about.

Dale sighed and sat on the ground in a huff. 'This definitely is random!'


	4. Rule4: Don't forget!

**Sorry this is a bit of a random drabble**

Rule#4- Don't forget!

Well I don't know how they did it but they finally made it to the smoke. Nails was still fussing over her burnt tongue and Dale still complaining about his torn jumper but they were there. Nails was sitting next to the fire with her tongue poking out trying to cool it. She looked around trying to find where her brother had gone too. 'Where's Dale?' She said looking over at an Ugly sitting next to her.

She was still stunned by how... UGLY he was. She'd never realised it before. Had she been that ugly? He sighed and told her for the fifth time. 'Dale's at the doctor. You can go and see him if you want?'

I shook my head bubbly. 'They want to make me ugly don't they?'

'No they want to fix your head remember? But you keep getting distracted,' he said getting annoyed.

Nails tilted her head slightly. 'Fix my head? Why? What's wrong with my head?'

'It has cuts on parts that you need to get fixed remember? I told you this twenty times yesterday!' He complained.

'But my head feels fine!' she giggled bubbly.

'It's broken,' another ugly growled walking away from us both.

'Shut up Kad,' the ugly talking to me muttered and turned back to her. 'Didn't your brother give you a note when he brought you out here?'

She tried to look into her head trying to remember. 'Oh! Yes! It didn't help the fire very much though, kind of random.'

The ugly groaned and rested his head in his lap. She continued on with trying to cool her tongue, forgetting all about Dale again.

'You don't even remember me do you?' he sighed and walked away hurt.

But Nails had no idea. Everything was perfect in her mind, completely bubbly. She didn't care what some stupid ugly thought. They were all just Uglies around her.


	5. Rule5: Water is Icey clear!

**Rule#5- Water is icy clear!**

'Come on Nails! It isn't _that_ cold!' they were both standing there scowling at her.

It made Dales face look uglier than usually. These day's he didn't look as Prettie as before. The ugly that had tried to get her to go to the doctor was there too, he didn't look as ugly anymore after looking at him for so long you get used to them.

'But it _IS_ cold!' Nails whined back shivering, fully naked except for a forest green towel made from a rough ugly material. 'And could you please turn around.'

Nails wasn't angry, that would have been impossible since she was still pretty; the only Prettie in the smoke now. It was amazing how distracted a pretty could get when there were so many ugly things to look at.

Dale and the ugly turned around sighing. 'Just get in the water!' The ugly yelled. 'You're the one who wanted to wash your hair.'

'Uh, Ugly; Have you felt how random this water is!' Nails said poking her toe into the freezing water.

The pool of edge was covered in slippery icicles and the water was covered in frost. She stepped closer to the surface and a squeal escaped her lips. The boy's spun around, just in time to see her burst out of the water, gasping for breath. The towel was still covering her, drenched under the water. The boys walked over slowly, seeing as she was still covered in the towel and threw some soap into the water.

'Hurry up and wash your hair,' the Ugly grinned.

Nails was shaking uncontrollably so her brother sat beside her and lathered the soap into her hair. The water was freezing; she could barely feel her toes anymore.

The ugly sat at her feet, on the edge and smiled at her. Nails looked up at him, her mind clear and icy. His face looked so familiar, but bits and pieces in her head were missing. She was so close to remembering a name. She watched as her mind played like a movie remembering things she never would have thought she would have forgotten. She remembered watching him, in the rain, the feel of the stubble along his jaw.

She was knocked out of her thoughts, being pushed down under the water. Holding her breath, she could still feel some of the water running down into her lungs. She broke the surface gasping for air and coughing. 'Dale! What the hell?' Nails screamed.

They were both shocked, glancing at each other and back at her. 'She called you Dale?'


	6. Rule6: Sweat is ewwwie!

_Just a reminder- I do not at all, under any circumstances own Pretties, Uglies, Specials or Extras. _

Day Whatever- Rule#6: Sweat is ewwwwie!

IT had been a far few weeks after they had finally made it to the smoke. Nails had long forgotten about her revelation in the icy water, of Croy. He wasn't talking to her very much lately and she was getting a little confused, missing him around. She hadn't even thought their relationship wasn't that bubbly? The weather was warming up now and of course they had to do their part for the smoke.

'Okay, so Dale and Cad can work together, Fisher and Raddy, Leah and Croy. Nails you can tag along with whoever you want.'

They all set out on their separate missions and without even realising Nails followed Croy further into the bush. They set out to follow the rail through the forest and to see if it continued out of the trees. Nails hummed lightly as they walked until Leah turned around and screamed at her, telling her to shut it.

Leah hated her for some reason but she had no idea why, she tilted her head in confusion and the silence went on.

'Don't we have any hover boards?' Nails whined.

'There's no metal to follow, they wouldn't work,' Croy said for the first time since they left.

Nails sighed and went on, stumbling over the many shewn branches across the ground. The sweat beat down her forehead in the sun, making her Prettie skin glow. She scratched at her skin, the sweat making her itch. Nails whined and twitched, in a somewhat bubbly way. The sweat stuck her clothes to her skin and a rash spread across her ankles that the grass constantly brushed against.

Leah finally stopped and threw up her head. 'Where'd the track go?!'

'Wh-what?' Said Croy looking up, phased.

Leah groaned, 'were you even watching the track?!'

Croy didn't reply straight away. Looking up from the ground he frowned. 'No I wasn't. And neither were you.'

She groaned annoyed and tried looking around though everything was covered in green. 'Why'd I have to be struck with two idiots!' she snarled.

Nails just looked at the ground, and sighed. She knew it was true, she was an idiot compared to these people.

'What are we suppose to do now?! Wander around?!'

'We can follow our feet?' Nails said quietly.

No one answered her, just an eerie silence. 'We can follow our feet!!' Nails sung out like it was the greatest idea in the world.

Leah shook her head and sat on the ground. Croy just stood facing away from her. _ Why weren't they listening to her? _Nails stormed over to Croy and pulled him around to face her, she pointed down at the tracks across the ground. His eyes grew wide, 'Let's follow our feet.'


End file.
